


i ain't with it

by vivevoce



Series: could've gone worse [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christophe Being His Usual Flaming Self, Fluff, Humor, Insecurities, Jealous Otabek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivevoce/pseuds/vivevoce
Summary: “I never would've thought you were the jealous type,” Yuri continues, looking unfairly elegant as he wolfs down his chicken satay. “Fuck everyone who thoughtIwas the jealous one. I feel like I'm in an alternate universe.”or,Otabek has Fake Chill™ for days and Yuri only now catches on





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I love Christophe, in all his shameless flirty glory, but Otabek's an unreliable narrator in this. C'mon. Chris has better taste than home wrecking

* * *

 

 _Calm down,_ Otabek mentally coaches himself, watching as Yuri rolls his shoulders and Chris sneaks an appreciative glance over. He gives Yuri the elevator stare, up and down, and ends it on Yuri’s tight back muscles and hard shoulders. Otabek feels that familiar boiling feeling in his chest. _It's just Chris, he’s a flirt, he does that with everyone, calm down…_

“Let me help you with that, Yuri,” Otabek hears, and the malleable plastic of Otabek's water bottle crunches under his hand. _Relax,_ he chants, turning away to breathe and unlace his skates. _Think of your bike, think of the ocean, think of how Yuri always says no, any minute now he’ll tell him to--_

“--squeeze harder to the left?”

Otabek almost gives himself whiplash.  He turns around to see Christophe Giacometti literally giving his boyfriend a _neck massage._ Chris kneads harder into Yuri’s left trapezius muscle, and Yuri is just _on his phone,_ scrolling through Instagram.

What the fuck???

“Yuri, you're really tense, huh?” Chris says, in a tone could only be described as aggressively suggestive, which Yuri bafflingly takes at face value.

“Uh huh,” he replies, liking a few photos. Otabek’s self control is dangling by _threads._

“Christophe?” Otabek calls out politely, once his skates are off. Otabek does his best to steer away from any and all thoughts that began with his skates and ended with some easily mutilated and/or replaceable body part of Christophe’s. Maybe a kidney? He's got two of those, right?

_Focus. Focus on serene, rational thoughts._

“Ahh, Otabek!! Did you want a massage too?” Christophe sings, throwing a wink over his shoulder. “Wouldn't want you to feel _lonely_ over there.”

_On second thought, fuck it._

“You know what they say about Swiss massages,” he continues when Otabek forgets to reply, because he's too busy plotting out the rest of Christophe’s increasingly kidney-less life.

“He's pretty good, Beka,” Yuri chips in, parting his long ponytail to the other side so Chris had better access to his shoulders. Yuri's neck looked very exposed, the line from his throat to his jaw to his cheekbones inches away from Chris’ face. He wasn't even looking at Otabek, though to be fair, it could be out of a sense of self preservation. If looks could kill…

Yuri bites back a groan of appreciation as Christophe rolls out a particular stubborn knot and… Fuck. This.

“I'm good,” Otabek manages coolly, enough that Yuri picks up on it but not Christophe, who only shrugs with a “Suit yourself.”

“Beka?” Yuri asks but Otabek is already shouldering his way through the doors, duffle bag swung over his back.

 

::

 

Yuri catches him on his way back to his hotel room. Normally they don't bother with separate rooms, ending up crashing together in whoever's was nicer, but this time Otabek was looking for a little space.

“You forgot your skates.”

“Thanks,” Otabek says tonelessly, reaching for them. Yuri pulls them back.

“You sound mad,” Yuri starts, which only makes Otabek ignore the problem harder. He takes the skates and Yuri doesn't stop him this time.

“I’m not mad.”

“Okay,” Yuri agrees, rolling his eyes. “You’re not mad.”

They both wait, with Otabek still not wanting to be touched and still not looking in Yuri’s direction.

“So...?” Yuri asks expectantly. Otabek starts walking without him.

“I’m _fine._ ”

He stops in front of his door, switching his key card to his free hand. The skates get in his way as he reaches for the knob but he ignores Yuri’s aborted gesture to help. “I'm gonna take a shower. I'll text you when I'm done.”

“Beka, really?” Yuri is starting to get annoyed. “I thought we were staying in mine?”

“All I said was I'm taking a shower,” Otabek repeats, pushing open the door. Who designed these things? Why did they need two hands? “I'll let you know when I'm done.”

“What do you want me to say?” Yuri demands and oh fuck no, they were not doing this in the hallway. “Or do? You're pissed and not telling me what's wrong.”

“I’m telling you I’m fine, you’re just choosing not to believe it.”

“Because it kinda sounds like bullshit? Does it bother you when I talk to him?”

“I mean, it bothers me when you talk to anyone, I don’t see what the point--”

“Whoa. Hold up.” Otabek shuts his mouth, squeezing his eyes at his slip up. “You’re jealous?”

“...Yeah.” What the fuck. Why did he admit to that? HOW LONG AND HARD HAS HE WORKED TO DENY THAT? “Look, I'm going inside, I'll talk to you later.”

“Babe…”

Nope. Officially nope. That is Yuri’s Uncharacteristically Concerned Voice and Otabek is done for the day. He practically tosses his stuff through the door and jumps in after it. “I'll see you later,” he avoids, and the door is closed before Yuri can open his mouth.

 

::

 

“But you’ve never _said_ or done anything about it?”

“Because it’s irrational.” Otabek mutters. “You’re not doing anything wrong.”

"And here I always thought you were so emotionally secure,” Yuri says in awe.

They’re sitting on Otabek's bed, with Otabek freshly showered and calm, eating the _amazing_ Thai take-out Yuri brought to his door as a peace offering. They were finally having The Talk, namely Otabek's Problem with other skaters and Yuri, and… pretty much anyone with Yuri, actually.

“I never would've thought you were the jealous type,” Yuri continues, looking unfairly elegant as he wolfs down his chicken satay. “Fuck everyone who thought _I_ was the jealous one. I feel like I'm in an alternate universe.”

“Shut up,” Otabek rolls his eyes, scooping up more green curry. It's his favorite, and Yuri knows, so he can't be too mad.

“You're always so calm about it,” Yuri insists. “How was I supposed to know? You never _said anything.”_

“Because I sounded crazy? Even to myself? And it's towards people who don't even make sense to be jealous of--”

“Like who?” Ugh. Otabek lists them out. By the time he reaches Guang-Hong Ji, Yuri is shrieking in protest.

“He’s a BABY.”

“He's older than you.”

“Whatever, but SEUNG-GIL? I don't even talk to him, what the fuck?”

“I didn't say it made sense.”

“Yeah, because _JJ EFFING LEROY?”_ Otabek looks at him pointedly and Yuri caves. “Okay, fine, the seething amounts of hatred and shit talking could be read as flirting or whatever.”

“‘Sexual tension,’” Otabek air quotes. “The gossip magazines don't help at all, by the way.”

“THEN STOP READING THEM?”

“I can't help seeing them in line at grocery stores?”

“UgHhhH,” Yuri groans into a pillow. His pad seeuw sits forgotten on the floor, and Otabek slides it away so it won't get knocked over.

"You're just... really attractive, and I expect the rest of the world to notice,” Otabek deadpans. “I'm sorry I'm insane.”

"You're not insane. And I’m not _that_ hot,” Yuri accuses, almost as if he doesn’t know where Otabek’s getting these far-fetched ideas from.

"Random STRANGERS give you their numbers." Fuck it, it had to be said.

“Most of the time you’re right there next to me!” Yuri says indignantly. “I don't know why THAT isn't enough of a hint? We're a couple!” Otabek shrugs.

"It’s satisfying watching you turn them down. You're pretty brutal about it.” Otabek sounds and feels like a terrible human being right now, but Yuri positively glows.

"I never knew you had this much pettiness in you. I'm so proud." It is completely beyond Otabek why this should be anything to be proud of.

“Beka,” and oh, when did Yuri’s face appear in front of him? “Thanks for finally telling me. I'll be more… aware? I guess? From now on.”

“You really shouldn't have to change anything,” Otabek mutters stubbornly, not breaking eye contact. “I'm the unreasonable one.”

“I mean, maybe not today. I can see how Chris might've been pushing it.” Otabek loved Yuri for a lot of things, but his stunning deductive skills were not part of them. “And Beka, you already do your part,” Yuri continues. “Now it's my turn.”

“I don't… own you,” Otabek phrases with difficulty, glancing to the side. “You’re free to talk to whoever you wan--”

Sometimes, Otabek hates when Yuri kisses him to shut him up, because he had _points_ to make damn it. But today, he’s the tiniest bit glad Yuri shut down his self-sacrificing. It's hard to be upset when Yuri's tongue is softly massaging against his, one hand cupping his cheek. He tastes like coconut and Thai basil and Otabek exhales dizzily when Yuri playfully nibbles his lower lip.

“Whatever you just had is way too spicy for me,” Yuri exclaims, pulling away. “My lips are tingling.”

“You're the one who ordered it.” Otabek points out.

“Okay, yeah. Worth it.” Gross. Yuri’s leaning in again, and Otabek's expecting another kiss when Yuri's forehead meets his. Mint-green eyes narrow at him, and the slope of Yuri’s nose fondly scrunches up.

“I'm in love with you,” Yuri says, exasperated. “Like, _everyone_ knows. Usually within 5 minutes of talking to me. I _highly_ doubt anyone thinks they have a chance… except my Angels. But they're crazy so don't worry about them.”

“Easy for you to say,” Otabek mutters.

“Look, of course you don't own me. I just want to make you feel secure.” Yuri's hand slides down his shoulder and arm, a comforting weight. It ends at Otabek's wrist and squeezes gently. “So let me. Please?”

Silence.

“Beka?”

“It's… not that simple, Yura,” Otabek sighs. “I think it has to start with me, first.”

“Well, okay. But if there was stuff that made you feel _better,_ what would that stuff be? Hypothetically.”

“... This, I guess. You telling me you love me.” Otabek colors up. God, this was like pulling teeth. “Space to calm down. You remembering my favorite food and sticking with me after I told you to leave me alone. Small stuff. It makes me feel…” _Special. “_ A lot better.”

“Okay.” Yuri kisses him again, gentle.

“Okay,” Otabek repeats, but this time he means it. He kisses back, harder, and Yuri meets him halfway.

 

::

 

“Hey, can I buy you a drink?”

“Buy my boyfriend one too?” Yuri asks without even missing a beat. Otabek hides a smile.

“Oh shit, my bad.”

“You're fine,” Otabek says mildly, finishing his whiskey.

“On second thought…” The guy chuckles, addressing Yuri even though his gaze is appreciatively on Otabek. “Your boyfriend's cute too. Maybe I will.”

"Hmm," Yuri hums, glancing at Otabek, who’s staring at the guy in disbelief. “He isn't, isn't he?”

“Yeah.” Otabek feels his face getting warm from all the attention. “You two exclusive?”

“Oh yeah,” Yuri grins sharply, hand tucked in Otabek’s back pocket. “Very. Get your own.”

“I'm trying,” the guy groans, done teasing them. “Have a good night, you two.”

“Thanks.” Otabek turns back to Yuri after he's gone, still red. “ _Really?_ ”

Yuri nuzzles into him. “What, you wanted to let him join us? You know I don't share well.”

“Shut up,” Otabek grins.

**Author's Note:**

> I legit almost never get jealous, so I had to take my best guess at what Otabek must be feeling


End file.
